Romancing the stone
by TeamKira
Summary: "Investigation doesn't go anywhere, really. It's exceedingly boring. So, Light, what about having sex?" "What? Are you kidding? Of course not! … … Otherwise… it really is kind of boring…" Ho yay! Meaningless smut for your reading pleasure, ladies! You're welcome.


Thick curtains hindered the neon lights of nightly Tokyo from entering the bedroom, 27 floors high above the city. The busy noise in the streets wouldn't even stop at 2 a.m., but this liveliness had never reached up the lofty heights of the ivory tower. Yet still, Light couldn't find any sleep. It was not the handcuffs constantly reminding him of being chained to another man that kept him awake, neither were it the distrustful looks, that had followed him all day long and which he couldn't forget about. It was the monotone clicking at the laptop touchpad and the blue light of the screen.

Two hours ago, after finally convincing L to leave the central room of the investigation headquarters (and after stopping by at the kitchen to get some midnight snacks for the detective) he had pulled the pillow over his head in a desperate attempt to get some rest. Still, it didn't help.

It was no use asking L to close the laptop and just try to sleep a bit; his insomnia didn't seem to bother him anyway. The only times Ry _ū_ zaki took a nap was during daytime, while everyone around was working. Surely, he didn't want to sleep while being alone with Light. Maybe he was so paranoid that he feared being murdered in his sleep by his prime suspect, choked to death with the handcuffs. After all, Light wasn't that far from it.

He gave up. He leaned his pillow thoroughly at the backrest of the bed and groped for the bedside table. His fingers brushed over the cold metal of the watch his father had given him for his results in the university entry test, then the switch for the light. Brightness filled the room and Light took his study materials, that he had laid out for those cases. He hadn't spent much time in Tōō University because of his arrest and the situation now, but felt he was learning faster on his own anyway.

"You're already awake." L didn't even take a side-glance at Light. "Do you mind me turning up the volume?"

"You're welcome." Light tried to keep his voice neutral.

It didn't make a difference now. Just as he opened the book and skimmed through some study summaries, a shrill, female voice shrieked out of the loud speaker of the laptop. " _Oh, thank you! That's so sweet!_ " A boring, uninspired music tune laid underneath, as L was clicking again. Light tried to look at a meta-analysis on the correlation of narcissistic personality disorders and first-degree murder a second time, as he heard the same voice again. " _That's exactly what I wanted_ ", purred the woman on the PC, voiced in a distinctly sexual manner. " _Maybe I can give you something in return, that you might like?_ "

Light couldn't stop himself from sighing. "What are you doing, Ry _ū_ zaki?" He felt like the other man had just put on the speakers so Light would ask.

"I'm playing", said L. " _Oh, that feels so good!",_ said the female voice.

Light considered his options. Pretending a need to go to the bathroom. But with the detective standing beside him it would be difficult to pretend, if he didn't really need to go. Asking for headphones. But honestly all he wanted was dead silence and not music loud enough to distract him. Stuffing something into the electrical outlet to short-circuit the whole building and destroy the laptop in the process. But the damn thing wasn't even plugged in. "And what exactly are you playing?" Luckily, his voice was calmer than his thoughts.

"It is called a 'Dating-Simulation'. You have to perform various tasks like memorizing basic personal information and very simple puzzle sections." Ry _ū_ zaki explained the concept just the way he had explained Matsuda how to use the new coffee machine. Only that Light of course already knew what a Dating-Sim was. "The only tricky part is where you have to choose dialog options. There is no indicator which option is right, no hidden clues in the surroundings or witnesses that might give you hints. It seems to be completely luck-based."

Light rubbed his eyes. "Turn the screen, I'll take a look."

A scantily clad manga girl posed suggestively on the screen. Light wondered why he was ashamed when he wasn't even the one doing something embarrassing. A textbox below the manga girl called Nagisa showed her dialogue. " _That was such a fun day. But now I feel a bit cold._ "

L clicked again, and a few options appeared on-screen to choose from _._

 _"_ _Let's have a drink at the nearby bar then!"_

 _"_ _I could keep you warm tonight…"_

 _"_ _I could accompany you on your way home."_

 _"_ _Would you like my jacket?"_

Light scanned Nagisa's design. Though she was scantily clad, she also had cute braids and wore a pink shirt. "Option three", he said.

L followed his advice.

The voice mourned passionately. " _You're my knight in shining armor!_ " It reminded Light of Misa, who once said something awfully similar to him, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. A huge amount of bonus points was added to a score on the bottom of the screen.

"That was correct." Finally, L's eyes left the computer screen and met the ones of his suspect. "How did Light-kun know that?"

"We've been together in the psychology lecture. That was really basic praxis", Light answered irritated. "Look at Nagisa. She is too girly to hang out at a bar or to be approached too directly with sexual suggestions. But would you have given her the jacket, she might have gone home alone."

"Is that so?" L seemed highly perplexed. "Maybe you've just been lucky. Try it a second time."

Light looked at the screen again.

The situation had changed. Nagisa was now standing in her room, dressed with even less clothes than before. " _Well… I'm not often taking someone home with me. I don't really know what to do._ " The options appeared on-screen again _:_

 _"_ _Would you like some drinks?"_

 _"_ _I have a present for you."_

 _"_ _I know a card game with very special rules."_

 _"_ _You haven't shown me your bedroom yet."_

"Option one", he said. This was silly. It was so simple even a five-year-old could play it.

"But you said she is to girly for drinking", objected L.

"I said she is too girly for drinking at a bar. But she feels safe at home. And look over there: There's a surfboard in her room. She does have an adventurous side to her."

"But what is wrong with giving her a present?"

"It's way too late into the date to give her a present, you do that in the beginning."

Ry _ū_ zaki looked at the options to rise other objections, but Light just wanted to end this, leaned over and clicked for him. " _Perfect win!_ ", said a voice, that wasn't Nagisa's.

"You see", a barely noticeable triumphant swing laid in his voice. "Of course there are clues and witnesses, you've just been looking in the wrong places." His gaze met the computer screen once again, where now, in an obvious attempt to grant some kind of completion bonus, a slideshow of very, very graphic hentai content could be seen. Maybe it was better if a five-year old wouldn't play this. Nagisa's voice moaned and sighed. Sometimes, it seemed to Light that humanity lost all of its dignity. Again the suspicion arose, that L had just started the games volume to provoke him.

The detective didn't seem to even notice what was going on on-screen. "But the information you used to choose the options…"

Light tried to look away, but it was like an accident you couldn't look away from and that couldn't be unseen. "Can you, please, turn that off now? At least the volume?"

A single button press later, soothing silence filled the room. "Does it bother Light-kun? I thought you might like it." Ry _ū_ zaki shoved the laptop aside and turned to face him. "He did have pornographic material in his room during the observation, so he should have some interest in media like this."

Light's hand laid on the book he placed on his lap, now grabbing the cover a bit too tight. Of course, Ry _ū_ zaki was right. Light had never in his life possessed any porn, because he found it to be disgusting and unsatisfying. But just a few months ago, right when the observation had started, he decided to buy some of these damn magazines. And they hadn't even been worth it. Great timing. "Well… that was something completely different. That was realistic, not manga related, and I wanted to…" What a great beginning for a sentence. Yes, what _did_ he plan to do with these magazines exactly? "It is just normal for my age, isn't it? I was curious, but it's not my type of thing."

"I said the same thing to your father, when we saw you hiding these porn magazines. That it was normal for your age." Light cringed on the thought of his father knowing. He probably wouldn't be able to look into his eyes tomorrow. Was it really necessary for L to give him that information? The detective continued: "I didn't know what was more unusual. That your father was surprised by the fact you had some or that you had so little interest in even looking at it."

Light reminded himself to keep his calm. "Ry _ū_ zaki, why are we talking about this topic? Don't you think it is quite mundane? It doesn't have something to do with you suspecting me of genocide, so can you please cut it off?"

"Maybe it does. And furthermore, I'm interested in Light-kuns whole personality, not just him being Kira." After an awfully long pause, he added. "Possibly."

As if Misa hadn't been bad enough as a stalker. Light tried to figure out, what he had done wrong in his life to deserve people being so enervatingly interested in him. "Are you sure, it is really _my thoughts_ on that topic you are interested in?"

L's eyes were so dark as if they were sucking the soft light out of the room without reflecting it. "What is Light-kun implying?"

What Light-kun was implying, was that L rarely ever left his current headquarter. And that he probably hadn't had much chance to meet girls at all. He tried to find a way to put it into polite, nonthreatening words. He waved into the direction of the PC. "When you want to find out about dating and relationships, maybe you should try to pick another approach. Maybe one a bit less theoretical."

A strange smile appeared out of nowhere on the detectives face. "I don't want to lose so much time to find me a dating partner outside of here just for practicing, if there are faster, more convenient ways."

Now it was Light's turn to smile. He has been right after all, just as usual. "It might be faster and more convenient, but it's not grounded in reality. That looks very different, you know? And some experiences can never be made that way."

L's smile grew wider. "I know very well that technology is still not far enough developed right now to have real sex without actual physical contact." Why did he always need to be so blatantly unsubtle? "But don't worry about me, it is not that I didn't have such experiences before."

To be honest, that was exactly what Light tried to find out, but the way he had received that information seemed a bit too inelegant for his taste. Which opened up a second question: How did Ry _ū_ zaki manage to do that? Not, that he wasn't attractive enough, girls had very low standards if a man just said the right words. But he didn't seem to be the person to know such words. "Well, that's lovely." The sarcasm was obvious. "I wonder how a girlfriend for you must be like to keep your interest." Probably the only way to keep L interested enough for a romantic relationship was in being a murder suspect. At first glance, the thought was funny, but looking at the handcuffs and right afterwards up to L, who sat in their shared bed way too close, Light became a bit nervous.

"I didn't say anything about a girlfriend, did I? That would be a waste of energy and time. I just paid someone for it, so I would know, how it feels. There are a lot of murders out of sexual reasons, so I thought it might be relevant."

Light stared at L with barely hidden terror written all over his face. He couldn't believe Ry _ū_ zaki just told him he lost his virginity to a hooker. That was one of the worst things he had ever heard, and it was just way _too much information_ for him. Yet, the trail of thoughts wasn't all that wrong from his perspective. "This… is… quite unconventional."

"And it was completely useless. I hardly saw the appeal of it, even though it wasn't all unpleasant. So I thought, as Light is so experienced with lots and lots of girls and hording porn in his law encyclopedia, he might be able to explain it to me."

Light had never expected a feeling of awkwardness being able to overwhelm him with such intensity. Strangely enough, he completely understood why L was disappointed in sex. Not only, because he _freaking hired a hooker_ (Light couldn't overcome the fact), but because Light found the activity less exiting that he had hoped for, as well. Afterwards he did feel good, but it was more a feeling of accomplishment for convincing someone to trust him that much. Of course he would never share that thought with L, he himself knew, it was an awful, unacceptable thing. Why couldn't he just have pretended to be asleep? He tried to find an excuse to not being forced to actually elaborating on this topic. "It is… rather… individualistic. So it would be of little use to your… investigation, for me to…" He rarely ever uttered such nonsense.

"For example…" L looked so innocent and naïve. Light desperately wanted him to not bring up an example, because he feared it would make everything worse. "… Misa seems very enthusiastic about kissing you, but you are not so excited about it. Why is that? Is kissing more boring to you than sleeping with her?"

Why was Light even trying to answer? He should just turn around, close his eyes and say 'Good night', but he didn't. "I didn't sleep with her." Not that it was any of his business! "And I like kissing in general."

"Why do you like it in general?" Wasn't it interesting, that he didn't ask why Light wasn't into kissing Misa, or why he didn't have had sex with her?

"It feels good, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

Light turned his head, now again being able to look into L's eyes. "You don't know how it feels?"

"There is rarely a murder happening because of kissing, I thought, it was irrelevant, so I left it out."

The former awkwardness slowly dissolved. This was a more normal topic to discuss. Still strange when looking at the situation, but has there ever been any situation with L, that this label hadn't accounted for? "That's sad", replied Light. "Kissing is way better than everything beyond that. If done by the right people, it feels very exciting. In a good way." He thought he better mentioned that in addition. "It's like a whole world of possibilities opening up as much as one very short moment of neither being able, nor requiring to think."

L's face went a bit melancholic, now staring into the direction of the window, where nothing but thick cloth could be seen. "Not requiring to think, huh? It seems like I really missed out on something there." In the soft, orange light he seemed different than usual. Sometimes, L's whole personality as well as his outward appearance was surprisingly unsteady in Light's eyes. In an instant he was able to change from clown to threat. From threat to friend. From friend to… something different. This night so far Light seemed to have had a conversation with a child, but now nothing of that was left. Just a slight touch of loneliness.

It really was a shame that he hadn't experienced any kiss before. It would be a shame if this wouldn't change anytime soon, or if he would have to pay money for that as well. Light surely wasn't romantic at all, but still this wasn't how it should have supposed to be.

He really tried not to do it, because it was an act of mere foolishness. Nevertheless, he leaned forward towards Ry _ū_ zaki, who seemed completely unaware of his intentions, and softly stroke his lips with his own. Gently he touched the cheek of the other men with his fingertips, trying to not force anything. And indeed, kissing was a moment of lacking consideration, all thoughts swept away for one moment of unimportance. L's lips felt rough and soft at the same time, and there was no sign of him resisting or putting a hold to Light's actions. It was a kiss of pure innocence, which Light hadn't had for a long time, no second thoughts or plans to go any further. He withdrew and leaned back, looking down on his book that all of a sudden seemed rather blurry.

For one moment, the panic-inducing question crept up in Light's mind, whether he just kissed a man and what his father would think of it.

Ry _ū_ zaki's words interrupted his thoughts. "It felt like something was missing." His voice was calm and deeper than usual.

He was right. It hadn't been a real kiss after all, just a gentle breath of nothingness. But now, when this nothingness had happened, it wouldn't make a difference to show L the real deal to prove his claim, that kissing was way more exciting than he might have imagined. If this was L's first kiss, it should be as good as it possibly could. Light leaned forward again, starting off slowly because he didn't want to overwhelm him. But Ry _ū_ zaki was shockingly willing to give in into the whole thing, and the taste of sugar filled Lights mouth. He had gotten up on his knees and now grabbed L by the waist to draw him closer. There was no aloofness from any of both, Light now broadening his actions to caress the other one's chin and upwards towards the ear, listening to the sound of breathing and feeling a heartbeat asynchronous to his own. Again the question about what his father would think crossed his mind, just this time it was not all that threatening, but dangerously arousing. For no particular reason Light had been possessed by the thought of meeting his parent's expectations, so now this taboo was excitingly new. Maybe a bit too exciting.

"Nah, Light. Maybe you bought the wrong magazines."

Light felt the touch of Ry _ū_ zaki's hand all too well through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, and an intense sensation flooded his body like a fever attack. He could hear his gasp from afar and grabbed L's shoulder, desperately trying to not collapse. "I-I-I'm not…" He couldn't end his sentence.

"Of course not", replied L understandingly and with just a very slight hint of sarcasm. Light wondered how he managed to keep his voice so calm even if his heart evidently wasn't a tad slower than his own.

Light let go of him, drawing his blanket closer in an attempt to remain some decency. He took a deep breath to get his voice under control again. "Well, that was that. You don't have to pay anyone for something like that, you see?"

"I would pay you, if you wanted me to. It was a high quality service."

That might, probably, be the lousiest compliment Light had ever received. And he did have quiet some experience on that field. Nevertheless, it was a compliment. Still his body refused to return to a normal state, as did his brain. "It's free to you", he mumbled. "But don't expect me to repeat it." He took his book and opened it, still feeling like the visual information didn't reach his brain. He tried to think of Emi, who he dated half a year ago or Kiyomi from university, to give his exuberant fantasy a subject, but it was no use. Why had he done this to himself?

"Of course not. Since it seems like you don't plan on sleeping anytime soon, mind you if I put the volume up again?" Again L's voice stayed so monotone that it nearly hurt Light's pride. He wanted him to at least say _something_ about it, even if he couldn't bear the thought of him actually doing so.

Listening now to the moaning of Nagisa and her digital friends would have killed him in an instant. "No, please…" He noticed that he had answered wrong according to the wording of Ry _ū_ zaki's question. Suggestive sighing started once again as his desperation grew.

He bent over L's laptop to mute the damn thing and push it away, all the while his book fell outside of the bed. Once more the soothing silence spread, and he rested his head in relief. Just to notice that he now laid where the laptop has been before. He lifted his head and glanced up at Ry _ū_ zaki, now in a rather compromising position. L looked down knowingly on him in utmost tranquility. Light tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. His thumb brushed the pale, soft skin where L's jeans ended and the shirt was lifted up. He could feel the hipbone as he struck further. The mere thought of L putting a hold to his actions was unbearable. Light had never been rejected once in his life, nor had to fear it might happen. Now, this had changed and uncertainty spread its ugly venom. Light would probably die of embarrassment if L would stop him now, and having to spent his time chained to him, being constantly reminded of this humiliation, wouldn't make it exactly easier. But despite the danger, he went on, pressing his lips on that very tempting hipbone and reaching for the zipper of Ry _ū_ zki's trousers.

Still, he had no objections.

Judging from the state of L's pants he wasn't as unmoved as he seemed – or pretended – to be. Regaining his self-confidence, Light pulled down that last remaining cloth with shivering hands, ignoring the shrill voice in his head asking him what he was up to. It couldn't be that difficult, could it? He knew, what he himself liked. He breathed out carefully, the warmth being reflected by sensible skin. Finally, he overcame the last bit of distance and felt the unfamiliar sensation of softness covering hard muscles underneath his lips. He noticed Ry _ū_ zaki's hands tensing and the subtle thrusting of his back. An unexpected feeling of power over the other man overwhelmed Light, leading to an intensifying of his efforts. Light shifted his weight, now fully kneeling between L's legs, trying to ignore his own arousal. He lifted up Ry _ū_ zaki's shirt so he could grasp him around his rips, furthering the control over him and enjoying his willful helplessness. Light's soft, brown hair stroke over the skin below Ry _ū_ zaki's navel, sending slightly noticeable shivers through his thighs.

A hand reached for Light's head, fingers burying into his hair, interrupting his actions. Light looked up to meet L's eyes.

Greedy self-satisfaction in his smile. It was obvious that he got a confirmation he didn't even had to ask for.

Light's limbs became numb when reflecting how he must look like to Ry _ū_ zaki, reflecting on what he was doing. How could he ever have felt like being in control of the situation? Sudden coldness flooded every part of his body as he was desperately looking for an explanation or excuse, or a simple way to shirk. But L hadn't let go of his hair yet, so Lights face was still hovering just centimeters over the other man's body.

L sat up, therefore also forcing Light into a sitting position with his head bent uncomfortably. He placed his lips near Light's ear. "You are too kind. But it would be a bit unfair to leave all the work to you." All the while he had already unbuttoned the shirt of Lights pajama.

A nervous laugh escaped Light's lips. "Wa-wait. I got a bit carried away. It was an accident." The shirt was gone and a pale, slender hand laid upon his now exposed chest, wandering down Light's abs unnervingly slow.

"No", said L, his voice still calm and softly mocking, "it wasn't. It was a well-planned act of manipulation, taking into consideration expectations and former experiences."

Surely Light could have hindered him from stripping down his pants, but his defenses were already way too low to actually stick with the briefly flashing resistance. "That's not true. You have to believe me, I didn't intend to…"

L's eyes, usually fixed on his suspects face, now inspected each and every part of his body. The lacking response from that gaze made Light feel uncomfortable when he had never before had to worry about what another person would think of his appearance. "You still don't get it, do you?" The hand, still buried in the silky, brown hair, gently pushed Light forward, moving his face towards the mattress while still on his knees. "I wasn't talking about _you_ trying to manipulate _me_."

Light tried to grasp the words he just heard, but was too busy with noticing the hand on his shoulders, slowly wandering downwards, dragging behind the cold metal chain of the handcuffs. A finger followed the path of his spine, bone by bone, deeper and deeper. A sigh escaped Lights throat, which reminded him awfully of the Dating-Sim. Despite the gentle force maneuvering him into this position being gone now, Light stayed where he was.

"For as intelligent as you are, your arrogance leaves you utterly naïve sometimes." L bent over, trapping Light's body underneath. Again Light could feel his lips near his ear, the warm breath sending shivers down his neck. "I hope you're not too angry about me lying to you. All that stuff about never kissing someone before and hiring hookers. I can't believe you fell for that."

"Why-"

"I knew your ego couldn't withstand the temptation of being the first one to kiss me." Ry _ū_ zaki grasped for his near bedside table and opened the cupboard. Light's eyes widened as he saw a tube of lube in his hands to prove, that indeed, everything went according to plan. L's plan. "But don't worry, I wouldn't do anything against your will. Just ask me to stop, and I will." This gently spoken assertion was so kind, it seemed malicious in Light's ears.

Of course he wanted this madness to stop. Of course he would command Ry _ū_ zaki to get his hands off him. Just every second Light was ready to do so.

Sadly, the humiliating posture of submission felt undeniably arousing, even better, than having his rival shivering under his hands. Of course, Light could never admit that, but L made it easy for him – he didn't have to do anything, but remain silent. To his credit, Ry _ū_ zaki had given Light enough time to ponder before continuing, and this time of consideration, kneeling face-down, naked, with little options to move and waiting for the other to continue, fueled the flame of arousal to an incinerating horniness.

L seemed to have decided not to end the sweet torture for his prime suspect all that soon. His lips slowly wandered down Lights neck and his hands embraced him from behind, slowly forcing his legs apart and striking upwards insanely slow. Light could feel all too well that Ry _ū_ zaki's jeans and pants, that he himself had slipped down, were still down at his knees, the naked skin touching his own. Luckily L was unable to see Light's face in this position, although it didn't make much difference – his hands reached their destination and Light's condition was absolutely undeniable.

Once more Light's father came to his mind, this time in a very realistic fantasy of him slamming the door open and standing there in shock and disgust, while Ry _ū_ zaki still continued, while Light didn't stop him and instead looked their spectator in the eye in protest.

Light hissed in a desperate attempt to hold back a moan.

"Are you okay, Light-kun? I should better stop, shouldn't I?", L teased wickedly, now withdrawing his hand. When Light's only answer was heavy breathing, Ry _ū_ zaki distanced himself from the younger man.

"Wa-wait." Light's voice sounded unfamiliar, even to himself.

"We should stop this. You are my captive after all, I have a responsibility", L replied.

Light couldn't believe that bastard was actually forcing him to beg – there was no other, logical explanation for that sudden drawback. He tried to remember his pride, tried to answer cold and rationally that this silliness should have ended a long time ago, but instead, other words came over his lips. "No. Please, you cannot…"

"What? It's hard to hear you speaking into the bedsheet."

Light swore by everything that was important to him, to one day kill him for this.

"You just need to confess, Light-kun. Confess everything that you want."

Light tried to lift his body although his arms were too weak for such a task and turned his head a bit so L could see his face while he was speaking. "Don't stop now, please. I want you to…" He nearly choked on his words and his humiliation, but L wouldn't let him of the hook before finishing his sentence. "I want you to fuck me." The confession broke the last bits of resistance he had still clung to.

Something about his words must have been very convincing. "Turn around", there was now nothing calm any more in Ry _ū_ zaki's voice. "I want to see your face."

Light followed his order and turned on his back, even if not being able to hide was even more embarrassing then his former position; furthermore, he placed one of his feet on L's shoulder in an act of surrendering compliance, rendering himself vulnerable. Still the other man hadn't taken off most of his clothes.

As he felt pain and pleasure of one finger slowly gliding into him, a very short moment of sudden insight befell him.

He was – although he was absolutely positively 100% straight! – about to be fucked by another man like a girl.

Light had lost all of his self-control to this man, who easily maneuvered him into this situation without Light even noticing, and that fact felt pretty good.

The thought that somebody – and especially Light's father – might find out or even cop him now was an insane turn-on to him.

All of this combined made for the most arousing situation he had ever been in. There was just one conclusion to all of this: Light was seriously kinky and fucked-up to no end. But this was not the real time to contemplate that.

A second finger followed the first and he groaned again, Ry _ū_ zaki's other hand stroking over Light's erection, but way too slow to allow him any release. His usually so pale cheeks blushed a little, which was especially interesting because Light had never seen that before. The former student, now prime suspect and obviously sex pet, decided it was no use to cling onto any false pride any longer. He looked up into L's eyes. "More, please."

To his disappointment, L's hand left off to slightly touch Light's face in a surprising act of sudden kindness. "You're such a good boy. Always saying 'please' and 'thank you'." A slight tremble in his voice revealed his own inner turbulence that he tried to hide by once again kissing him breathlessly.

A last time the hysteric voice in Light's head commanded him to get away and not let anyone do this with him, but then, there was nothing to run from anymore. He felt Ry _ū_ zaki cautiously gliding inside him, a feeling so wrong yet so good, filling all of him and robbing him of all his senses. But still Light couldn't stop himself from looking up to him in this moment of self-abandonment and shamelessly offering himself, longing for finally finding relieve in agony and delight. He lost himself in the sound of blood rushing through his veins, ensuring him of being alive, and his now unleashed mourns. Till for one moment he fell into dark, empty nothingness.

"Thank you."

"Ry _ū_ zaki?"

L was again staring at his computer screen while Light fought his sleepiness for one moment longer. "What is it?"

"Don't expect something like this to happen ever again."

"Sure", said L monotone yet mocking.

"With whom have you been before? I mean… in this way."

L looked at him in surprise. "I'm working in this position now for years. You're not my first prime suspect."

Light thought of asking another question, but didn't.

"Oh, and Light? Don't worry about the surveillance cameras."

Light hasn't even thought of them till L brought it up. Looking at it now he was not so keen on his father finding out about it any longer. That he ever felt that way now filled him with shame and the existence of a tape of this escapade was nothing but scary.

L said one last thing before Light finally gave into sleeping, spread over L's legs. "I'm sure Watari already erased the tapes. He's usually pretty fast with that."


End file.
